


Slow Mornings

by ParaducksSpace



Series: Why Did We Have To Pick The One Dorm With a Ghost [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: College AU, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ghost Jack AU, Jack's only there for a little bit, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaducksSpace/pseuds/ParaducksSpace
Summary: “How am I supposed to cuddle with you while you’re shooting things?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> From literally forever ago  
> Anon asked: "Request for a continuation of your college au fic where vaughn comes back and rhys thanks him an they end up making out and holding each other?"

Rhys sat cocooned in blankets on his bed, completely comfortable. With his arm detached and plugged in on the table next to him, warm cocoa in his hand with tiny marshmallows bobbing in the hot liquid, cartoons playing on the tv as a background noise; Rhys was content. He took a sip of his cocoa and closed his eyes, letting the warmth surround him. He glanced over at his bookbag, momentarily entertaining the idea of doing homework for the class he had tomorrow before chuckling at himself and dismissing the idea entirely. Letting out a content sigh, Rhys set down his cocoa mug on his side table next to his arm and exchanged it for an Xbox controller. 

“Jack?” Rhys called out to the air. “Would you mind changing the input to the Xbox for me?”

Rhys waited patiently for the tv to flicker and switch over. While waiting, he unplugged his arm from its base and hooked it into place in his socket. Rhys wiggled his cybernetic fingers to test their connections as the tv flicked over to the Xbox home screen.

“Thanks Jack.” Rhys called out. He tilted his head slightly before questioning the air, “If you want to, I bet you can find a way to play with me.” Rhys nodded over to Vaughn’s controller as he booted up Overwatch. The controller on the bed sat prone where it was left, but after a small pause, began blinking as it signalled being turned on.

Just as Rhys had expected, as soon as he joined into a match, he saw Vaughn’s gamertag already there waiting  for him patiently. 

Rhys laughed softly as he picked his hero and laughed harder when Jack picked his. 

Rhys’ phone went off on the table next to him, causing it to vibrate closer to the edge of the table. Grabbing it to save it from plummeting to its certain doom, Rhys quickly looked at his lock screen to see the message before laughing louder. 

_ Do not mock the junkman. _ The message was short and Rhys paid it little thought.

After several matches and several hero switches later, Rhys had learned to not mock the junkman.

Stifling his laughter behind his hand, Rhys turned off the Xbox and got up, reaching up in a full body stretch. 

“Thanks Jack.” Rhys said to the air around Vaughn’s bed.

After checking the time on his phone, Rhys slipped it into his sweatpants pocket. He made his way to the kitchen area while stretching his arms high above his head, tapping the doorframe with his flesh palm as he passed through it. Rhys snagged an apple out of the basket of fruit on the counter and took a bite, resting his elbows down on the countertop. Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, Rhys sighed and tugged his shirt off and tossed it towards his bed through the doorway. Rhys took another bite of his apple as he walked back to his bed. He kicked his shirt towards all his other dirty clothes as he bit his apple again, reveling in the cold before enveloping himself in his warm bed. 

Holding his apple in his mouth, Rhys pulled his phone out from his pocket. There were four texts from Vaughn and the one from himself that was Jack’s message. Rhys took a moment to read Jack’s message and laugh before opening Vaughn’s.

 

**Vaughn :D** : Hey bro would you want me to pick up anything on my way back?

**Vaughn :D** : I don’t know if you'd wanna head out today

**Vaughn :D** : Sorry about your neck by the way

**Vaughn :D** : Bro I’m on my way up and covered in snow so get ready to Cuddle™

 

Rhys took a minute before replying, touching the back of his neck with his cybernetic fingers.  _ Damn.  _ He thought to himself.  _ I thought Jack was joking about that. _

Rhys typed his reply quickly and got an immediate answer from Vaughn.

 

**Me B)** : You better at least take off your coat and boots first or else I’m breaking up with you and moving in with Yvette

**Vaughn :D** : Couldn’t have that now could we? You’d miss me too much

**Me B)** : Don’t text while driving

**Vaughn :D** : I’m walking bro

 

Rhys began typing out a reply as the front door to the dorm swung open. A tiny bundle of coats and scarves shuffled through the doorway, remnants of snow sliding off the slick material onto the doormat below.

Rhys sat up and laughed as the bundle slowly began peeling off its gloves.

“How’d you even text me with those on?” Rhys laughed.

Gloves now off, Vaughn pushed up his foggy glasses with his middle finger. 

“Determination. Now can you help me out here? I’m gross and cold.” Vaughn grumbled, voice picking up in exasperation as he tried to unzip his coat.

Rhys laughed as he stood up, smiling at the snowy bundle in his doorway. He set his apple down on the counter before walking up to Vaughn, arms crossed over his bare chest. 

“Are you gonna help or not because if you’re just gonna stand there I can always-” Rhys’ lips pressed against Vaughn’s, effectively silencing him. Vaughn sighed and hummed into Rhys’ lips, leaning into the kiss. Rhys bowed his back slightly to keep Vaughn from touching his skin with his cold coat. He slowly unzipped Vaughn’s coat for him as his cold hands moved up to cradle Rhys’ warm cheeks. Vaughn smoothed his hands back towards his hair until Rhys tugged at his arms to get him to take his coat off. Vaughn laughed softly against Rhys’ warm lips as he lowered his arms and stuck them out, letting him drag the heavy coat off of his arms to hang it up on the hook by the door.

“I have no idea why you feel the need to wear so many layers.” Rhys chuckled, watching the patches of leftover snow slough off and onto the floor.

“I get cold easily!” Vaughn crinkled his nose. “I’ve got a lot of padding but none of it keeps me warm.”

Vaughn slipped out of his thinner jacket and pulled off his hat before raking his fingers through his hair. Rhys noted how long it was beginning to get, smiling as he thought about running his own fingers through it.  _ I bet it’d be smooth.  _ Rhys thought to himself.  _ I wonder if he’d like it being tugged on if I kiss his neck _ . Rhys blushed at his own thoughts, avoiding eye contact with Vaughn or his hair.

“C-come on, bro. Get your boots off and come cuddle with me. You left me hanging this morning.” Rhys gave a lopsided smile at Vaughn’s chest, trying to calm his blush. He turned and gave Vaughn a look over his shoulder as he walked back into the main area. He stretched his arms above his head before reaching out for the Xbox controller that was left on his bed. 

Vaughn raised an eyebrow, looking over at Rhys as he began kneeling down to unlace his left boot. “How am I supposed to cuddle with you while you’re shooting things?”

Rhys rolled his eyes and smiled over at Vaughn. “Easily. You curl against me and kiss me when I beat bosses.”

Vaughn laughed, pulling his boot off and moving to the other one. “And what happens when you inevitably don't win?”

“That won’t happen, but on the rare chance that it does, it’ll give me incentive to win next time.” Rhys smirked over at Vaughn. 

Vaughn rolled his eyes but smiled. He walked over to the bed and sat on the corner of it, watching as Rhys flicked the input back to the Xbox. 

“What are you even planning on playing? How long am I going to go between kissing and or not kissing you?”

Rhys looked up at the Tv thoughtfully before picking an indie-style game. “Every time I beat a level I get a kiss.” 

Vaughn stretched back and curled an arm around Rhys’ shoulders, using his weight to pull himself back against Rhys. “I think I can deal with that.”

Rhys leaned against Vaughn’s arm and took a deep breath, releasing it with a smile as the game started. 

“Ah,” Vaughn nodded to himself as he used his free hand to push up his glasses. “Binding of Isaac. Classic.”

Rhys smiled as he spun through the character select screen before settling on Isaac. Vaughn, seemingly pleased with his decision, made a soft hum and he leaned his head into Rhys’ neck. 

 

After many failed attempts and many kissing opportunities missed, Rhys tossed his controller onto the armchair sitting closer to the Tv. 

“Stupid fucking heart I swear to god!” Rhys fumed, running his cybernetic hand through his hair.

“Bro, it’s okay. Take a breath!” Vaughn turned, shifting his weight to rest on his knees as he moved to face Rhys. “No need to get worked up over something as simple as this.” Vaughn lowered his forehead to press against Rhys’ before whispering, “Would a kiss make you feel better?”

Rhys’ eyes flicked up slightly to look into Vaughn’s before his head tilted and their lips met. Vaughn’s touch was soft and light, his lips feather soft against Rhys’ and they relished in the softness of each other. Rhys slowly let his real hand move up to run through Vaughn’s hair, tilting to deepen the kiss. The taste of Rhys’ lips on his own made Vaughn graze his tongue against Rhys’ bottom lip, making Rhys tighten his fingers around Vaughn’s hair. Vaughn moved his hand up to cup Rhys’ cheek as his other hand rest on the headboard behind Rhys. 

Rhys slowly pulled his lips away from Vaughn’s as he trailed slow kisses down over his jaw.

“Do you feel better now?” Vaughn whispered.

Rhys took his time trailing his mouth around Vaughn’s neck before replying.

“I could be better.”

Vaughn rolled his eyes before pressing a kiss against Rhys’ exposed collarbone.

“Later. Cuddle with me now?”

Rhys sighed in an exaggerated manner before smiling and pressing a kiss to Vaughn’s forehead. 

“I’ve got nothing better to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone over this so many times and I'm kinda happy with it now


End file.
